


Home

by chilled_ramune



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Comfort, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilled_ramune/pseuds/chilled_ramune
Summary: This world feel so much more like home than your real "home". (AKA A completely self indulgent comfort thing I wrote.)





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I was half awake while writing this to be honest. I just needed something to comfort myself because I've been having some pretty bad feelings lately, but FEH has been kind of a comfort in a way. So I turned on some comfort music and wrote something comforting for myself. I really only know Fire Emblem from Heroes and a bit of Warriors-I'm really bad and can't play the main story games haha ;;;

The castle was bustling with music and excitement, more than you had seen in a long time. You couldn’t quite remember what was being celebrated, you kind of spaced out when Sharena was explaining it all. You had a lot on your mind, and you weren’t really in the mood for celebrating, so as soon as you could, you ducked out of the castle and sat outside, looking silently at the night sky. You weren’t sure how long you were out there, but apparently it was long enough for the others to notice, because after a bit you heard footsteps coming from behind you.

“[Name], there you are!” Anna called, hurrying to your side and sitting down next to you. “I’ve been looking all over for you!” You looked at her and managed a weak, forced smile.

“Hey Anna. Sorry I just...needed some fresh air.” 

“You should have at least told someone if you were going to be gone this long, silly!” She flicked your nose playfully, and you gave another, even more strained smile in response. 

“Yeah, I didn’t plan on being out this long I just...” Your voice faded off a bit. “...Just lost track of time is all.” 

Anna looked at you a moment, her brows furrowing. “Something wrong?”

“It’s nothing. It’s just something silly that shouldn’t matter.” You pulled your knees to your chest. “I won’t burden you with the details.”

Anna wasn’t giving in that easily. “I’d say if it’s bothering you this much that you can’t enjoy the celebration, it isn’t silly and matters a lot. Especially seeing how much fun you’ve had at past celebrations.” She moved a little closer. “I won’t force you to talk about it...but I know it always helps me.” 

You sighed and looked at the sky a moment before speaking quietly. “I’m gonna have to go back home once all this is settled, aren’t I?”

“Well, yeah. You’ve probably got people in your world that miss you.”

You scoff and laugh bitterly. “Psh, yeah right. Doubt anyone even noticed I left.” 

“I doubt that.”

“Look, Anna. I’m not as popular in my world as I am here. I don’t have many friends, I don’t do much for anyone, I’m a loner who hides up in my room all day and disappoints everyone around me.” Anna started to say your name, but you cut her off. “I’m actually useful here. People count on me, they praise me. I hear all the time what a wonderful tactician I am, sometimes I even here I’m the greatest tactician! I never got called the greatest anything back home! I-I actually feel wanted here! For the first time in I don’t know how long, I feel like people care! Like...” You found yourself sobbing. When did these tears form in your eyes? “Like people would actually notice if I vanished. This place is so much more like home to me than my actual home.”

Anna didn’t respond for a bit, but after a few seconds she put an arm around you, pulling you into a comforting hug.

“[Name], I had no idea...I-I doubt I can keep you here forever, you’ll probably have to leave one day but...I know I’ll miss you when you do. I’m sure everyone else will too.” She pulled away to look at you. “If this world means that much to you though...I’ll see what I can do, okay?” 

You wiped your eyes and sniffled loudly, trying your best to regain your composure. “Thank you...a-and sorry you had to see me like this...”

“It’s fine, we all need to cry sometimes. You gonna be alright?”

“Y-yeah, you can go back in and have fun if you want. I’ll join you once I calm down a bit.”

“I’ll let you be alone for a bit, then,” Anna said as she got up. “Just come get me if you need to talk more okay?”

You nodded. “Hey, don’t tell anyone you saw me like this. I don’t want anyone thinking their brave tactician is some crybaby...”

“Your secret’s safe with me.” Anna grinned playful. “For the right price of course.”

“Anna...!” You almost whined, huffing a bit.

“Joking, joking! Of course I won’t tell anyone. You take care, okay? I’ll see you inside.” You watched as she ran back up to the castle, smiling a bit. You stayed outside a few more minutes to regain your composure before heading back inside as well. The way you were greeted, the way everyone seemed happy to see you again, it almost didn’t feel real...if you really did have to leave this place one day, you were going to miss it. 

This was home to you, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll do more reader-insert stuff in the future. Especially self indulgent shit. This actually kind of cheered me up a bit haha.


End file.
